What a Day!
by xX.I-Am-Unbreakable.Xx
Summary: Just a kind of roleplay I did with someone yesterday evening. Rachel finds out that Santana slept with Quinn at the wedding. Pezberry!


What a day!

**Hey. So I was on omegle yesterday and me and a stranger did this roleplay which I decided to write up for you guys to read. Sorry if it isn't very good. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Santana was laying in her bed in the apartment she shared with Kurt and Rachel. She was clad in only panties and a tank top**. **Rachel, on the other hand, was trying to cook some sort of fancy food for them since Brody was coming over again. It wasn't going brilliantly.

Santana, feeling confident with her body, wandered out of her room phone in hand after she had been texting her latest fling.Rachel turned to a sound behind her. She immediately spun back around to the food though. She wasn't so used to seeing people wondering about her apartment with so little clothes on. Santana smirked when she saw Rachel turn around back quickly and walked over lightly tapping her ass

"What'cha doin' Berry?"

"Santana." Rachel snapped, spinning around but only looking at Santana's face. "Go and get some actual clothes on. Brody will be here soon."

Santana pouted.

"I don't wanna Rachie" She opened the fridge bending over to get into the bottom draw**. **That caused Rachel to look up from when she was watching Santana.

"You will." She snapped before going back to cooking, which was still failing pretty badly.Santana smirked and stood extremely close to Rachel from behind, her hot breath on her neck

"Oh come on Rachie" she whispered.

Rachel felt a shiver run down her spine.

"G-Go." She stuttered, trying to breath normally.

Santana pushed her front into Rachel's back getting closer, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and hooking her finger into her trousers.

"no, I don't wanna and I think you don't want me to either do ya Rachie?" She smirked against her ear

Rachel felt another shiver go down her spine as Santana's breath tickled her ear. She attempted a big breath and spun around, immediately regretting it when she realised just how close Santana was.Santana smirked. She was so close to Rachel they were now breathing each other's air.

"Well hello Berry"

"S-Santana." Was all Rachel managed to get out.

"Yes?" She asked her HBIC smirk firmly in place "What is it Berry?"

Rachel was trying to find something to say in her confused brain, when she caught sight of the screen of the phone.

"Who's that?" She asked. Santana looked down at her phone and locked it quickly, putting it on the counter top next to them.

"Oh. No one, Berry. Don't you worry."

"Really? Because you locked that phone pretty quickly." Rachel pointed out.Santana shrugged.

"I was just texting Quinn talking about the wedding and stuff." She smiled moving a little bit closer, moving her arms to lock Rachel in as she placed them both onto the counter

"Let go." Rachel snapped. "Where did you and Quinn go anyway?"

Santana moved back leaning against the opposite counter forgetting about her phone.

"We didn't go anywhere Berry." She replied, obviously hiding something.

"Really?" Rachel asked, edging forward slightly. She quickly swiped up the phone and swiped her finger across the screen.Santana nodded reaching for her phone

"Hey Berry. Give it back." she wasn't worried seen as she had put a password on it as soon as that Brody guy showed up.

"Santana. Tell me the password now." Rachel said.Santana shook her head with a laugh.

"Hells no Berry. Now hands me my phone back." She offered out an awaiting hand.

"If you wouldn't be so secretive, I wouldn't suspect anything. Would I?" Rachel pointed out, moving the phone even further away from Santana.Santana moved closer.

"Berry, last . . " She growled out

"Nope." Rachel said. She knew it was a bad idea but she really wanted to know if what she saw was real or not.Santana made quick work of pushing Rachel against the counter and moving her thigh between her legs quickly snatching the phone out of her hands

"Santana." Rachel exclaimed. "Just tell me what the texts said." She made to grab the phone again.Santana quickly moved back and around the island in the middle of the kitchen her eyes trained on her phone.

"Santana." Rachel growled, warningly.Santana was still not paying attention she was reading the texts Quinn had just sent her and was quickly replying.Rachel knew it was a stupid idea but she had to do it. She quietly ran up to Santana, jumped on her back and knocked her onto the couch. She grabbed the phone and delicately leapt off Santana's back.Santana quickly wrapped a hand around Rachel's leg making her fall on the floor before taking her phone back and locking it

"I said no, Berry." She shook her head, walking back out the kitchen looking for food.Rachel stayed on the floor for a few seconds before curiosity got the better of her again. She walked quickly back to the kitchen.Santana had hidden her phone in her bra and was now sitting on the counter drinking some juice from the bottle**.**

"Give me the phone." Rachel snapped, grabbing the juice from Santana and throwing it in the bin.Santana just laughed, shaking her head.

"Please?" Rachel tried, sweetly.

"Why do you want-" she was cut of when her phone vibrated with a text message. She moaned for a second before continuing, "-it, Berry?"

"Just to see what those texts say." Rachel said, continuing her sweet act.

"They just say how she enjoyed the wedding and that we should catch up sometime." she smirked an obvious message behind what she was saying.

"And why did she enjoy the wedding? It went awful. Wait..." Rachel said, piecing the pieces together. Santana stayed sat down, laughing quietly to herself

"You and Quinn both vanish into a hotel room together. You won't stop texting each other. You both enjoyed the wedding even though it was horrible. YOU AND QUINN SLEPT TOGETHER!" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana shrugged.

"Well, you can think what you want Berry." she said grabbing more juice.

"Why did you do that?!" Rachel asked, her voice raising.Santana shrugged. "Turns out I'm an emotional and horny drunk." She smirked

"But you both liked it." Rachel pointed out. "Now I know. Read out the texts." She demanded.

Santana's phone vibrated again so she reached into her bra and took it out reading Quinn's text a devious smirk spreading over her face be fore she sent back a quick reply before tucking it back onto her bra.

"What did that say?" Rachel asked.

"Oh nothing, Berry." She smirked, her eyes darkening. Then Rachel snapped, like it had just sunk in.

"You slept with Quinn." She said. "YOU SLEPT WITH QUINN." She repeated, pointing an accusing finger at Santana.Santana nodded

"Yep and it was sexy as fuck." She smirked trying for a reaction out of Rachel**.**

"THAT'S HORRIBLE. And I didn't want to know that. THAT'S HORRIBLE!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.Santana smirked

"Oh please. I know what you did at the wedding and that is horrible."She shook her head, jumping of the counter, pulling her phone out and checking the newest texts.

"What- What did I do?" Rachel asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Does the name Hudson ring any bells, Berry?" she smirked, holding her phone out so she can read the texts finn has sent to everyone reading, 'me and Rachel are endgame we already sealed the deal'.

"HE DID THAT? HE SENT THAT TO EVERYONE?" Rachel raged and started pacing.Santana shook her head.

"No. Just me."

"WHY WOULD HE SEND IT TO ONLY YOU... WHY WOULD HE SEND IT TO YOU?" Rachel ranted.

Santana smirked. "But do you admit to it?"

"No." Rachel said, but she had gone quiet.

"OMG! You totally did!" She laughed loudly.

"NO. We didn't." Rachel insisted.Santana fell to the floor with laughter.

"Shut up and get up." Rachel snapped, her face turning beetroot red.

"Aww Rachie. Don't be ashamed, you're probably just jealous of my little quinnie" she said seductively.

"N-No." Rachel swallowed. "Of course not."

Santana stood up smirked.

"Awwww. Come on, Rachie. It will feel real nice." she winked with a pout.

"N-No. Brody will be here soon and Kurt is meant to have finished at Vogue by now so he's on his way home." Rachel rushed out.

**"**Just a kiss?"she pouted fluttering her eyelashes.

"No." Rachel refused, before taking a deep breath.Santana put on her best seductive voice.

"Pwease Rachie." she licked her lips.Rachel sucked in another breath. It was starting to get harder and harder to say no. But she had to stick to no. She had to.

"N-No. I'm not going to Santana."

Santana frowned and pouted.

"Please Rachie. I will let you go then. I promise."

"Just one kiss then." Rachel gave in, knowing Santana wasn't going to give up.Santana grinned pushing Rachel against the counter before capturing her lips**. **Rachel knew she shouldn't be doing this. Like it wasn't bad enough that she had slept with Finn while going out with Brody and now she was doing this, but it felt so good.Santana ran her hands down to Rachel's hips**. **Part of Rachel was screaming at her to stop. But the other part was telling her how much she loved it.Santana grinned pulling back and pecking her lips once more.Rachel stood still, breathing heavily. That was really good!

"Thanks Berry." She smirked and gave her one last long kiss before moving towards their makeshift living room.Rachel stood still, catching her breath before carrying on with the food, like nothing had happened.Santana sat on the couch before she realised know she was incredibly horny and moaned,

"Damn you, Berry."

Rachel looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She swallowed and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal no other than, Brody.Santana sighed and leaned back against the sofa squirming uncountabley

"H-Hey Brody. I'm not quite done yet. Just go in through there." Rachel said before dashing back off for the kitchen.Santana growled as he walked in.

Rachel came in a few minutes later with what ended up being pizza. "The food got ruined because of things you don't need to know about so I ordered pizza again."

Santana turned the television on ignoring both people in the room**. **Rachel didn't mention anything. She didn't say anything since she was so distracted by what happened earlier.Santana sighed, moving to get up.There was another knock on the door which interrupted them.

Santana looked at Rachel. "There is someone at the door, Berry."

"And you can't get it?" Rachel asked.

Santana shook her head.

"I'm in panties baby girl." she smirked.

Rachel felt a blush start up her neck and hopped up to get it.Santana smirked when she saw Rachel's blush and waited to see who else would be entering there home.

"Oh. Hey Quinn." Rachel said, feeling her blush become even redder, if that was possible.Santana jumped up when she headed the name 'Quinn' and ran to the door straight past Rachel and jumping up on Quinn wrapping her legs around her waist and hugging her tight

"QUINNIE" she smirked.Rachel forced a smile and went back to curl up by Brody on the couch.Santana and Quinn joined them on the opposite couch santana in Quinns lap.Every now and then they would giggle girlishly.Rachel decided she couldn't take any more.

"Hey Brody? Do you think we could go out tomorrow night? I kind of have things I need to do." They agreed and Rachel showed Brody out just as Kurt walked in.

"Hey Kurt. Santana and Quinn are in here." Rachel said before going off to bed. She really just needed to sleep.

After a little while, Quinn said goodnight and that she would visit again sometime soon before also leaving. Santana Got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.Today was definitely an eventful day. Rachel thought as she listened to Santana get ready for bed. She was always so loud that Rachel couldn't sleep if she tried.Santana finished brushing her teeth and was now looking at herself in the mirror**. **Rachel just wished she'd go to bed and shut up!Santana walked into Rachel's room and walked into her room closing the blind she and Rachel had to separate there rooms.Rachel didn't talk to Santana and just rolled over to face the other way. She couldn't talk to her.Santana sighed she mumbled a quiet "I'm sorry" before looking down.Rachel just stayed rolled over the other way. She eventually drifted off to sleep. Santana sighed crawling in next to Rachel her eyes teary as she stared at the back of Rachel's head.

**Heya again. I'm not really sure. Obviously, there's a few things missing since this was a roleplay but hey! Oh. I rated it right, right? I didn't under-rate it, did I? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**


End file.
